


Finders Keepers

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = "Frenzy finds a Gameboy"
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Frenzy, Bumblebee  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons as we played around on my Fandomversary July 9th, 2020!

Frenzy froze mid-step, head whipping around in disbelief.

It couldn't be!

But it _was_!

The Gameboy was snatched up off the bench where its previous owner had abandoned it, and Frenzy clutched it close to his chest, optics darting everywhere, but no one was watching him. The battle was on the other side of the park, and he was skirting the battle to see if he could get behind the Autobots. Not even Soundwave was paying attention to him at the moment, too busy with Jazz to worry about Frenzy when he wasn't in need of help.

"Primus frag me sideways! Pokemon Yellow!" Frenzy squealed and hugged it to his body again. "I'm gonna have a Pikachu!"

"What's so exciting about peek-a-boo?" a familiar voice asked, and Frenzy crammed the Gameboy into his subspace even as he whirled around.

"Pikachu, Bumblefuck. Why are you over here?"

"Catching you stealing apparently." Bumblebee waved a hand back toward the battle. "Don't you have evil compatriots to help instead of taking some poor kid's toy?"

Frenzy stuck his tongue out. "Do what I want!" And since Soundwave had refused to let them buy the new Gameboys, there was no way Frenzy was giving up the one he found. "Besides. If it weren't me, it'd be some other fragger. I rather it be me."

Bumblebee heaved a sigh and shook his head, but Frenzy just held himself ready to fight. Like some Autodork was going to manage to guilt him into... what? Turning the fragging thing into some Lost-and-Found? No frelling way! He drew his blaster and fired at Bumblebee before giving up his flanking mission for running straight back to Soundwave.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
